This renewal application is to support postdoctoral training in the study of the brain at the level of neural systems and behavior. The central objective of the postdoctoral training program in Systems and Behavioral Neuroscience is to train postdoctoral level neuroscientists in skills, methodologies, and an advanced comprehension of the scientific literature. Most importantly it is our aim to prepare postdoctoral trainees for independent professional careers. Our Program has been devoted to modern, multidisciplinary training in the study of the fundamental neural processes underlying behavior including: perception, orientation and communication; synaptic plasticity, learning and memory; and oriented motor actions. We offer training in the full-spectrum of state-of-the art methodologies that we deem essential for a successful career in the neurosciences. These include non-invasive functional MRI, applications of robotics and neuroprosthetics, advanced electrophysiological recordings, mouse and Drosophila transgenics, behavioral studies, molecular manipulations of neuronal genes, and functional proteomics. The breadth of training in our Program is enhanced by the Brown Brain Sciences Program that creates a unique network linking more than 75 faculty from ten different departments that has successfully integrated applied math, computer science, and biomedical engineering with neurosciences. This grant supports candidates early in their postdoctoral studies who display significant promise for a successful career in research. The program incorporates a number of training opportunities to attain our goals. These include mentorship, laboratory research, grant writing, research seminars, retreats, skills workshops, and journal clubs. Funds are requested for five years of support for four postdoctoral trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable]